Forever Yours, Angel
by Amber27552
Summary: It's my first story here. I don't know what to say. Um. Kurt is a 25 year old single parent. It's a kurtbastian story. I DONT KNOW Enjoy and I'm sorry ;-;
1. Chapter 1

**So hey guys! Um, sup~**

**So this is kinda my first story here. Or uh, my first story in English. Yeah. I write a lot actually, but in Hebrew. 3: And I really wanted to try English because all the stories in my head are in English and I thought hey why not! xD**

**So I don't know if my English is perfect, and I don't know if you guys would even love this story, but I tried anyways. (:**

**So this is the first chapter, should I continue?**

* * *

"Daddy?"

Kurt looked up from his phone when he heard the familiar tiny voice, frowning slightly as he saw his little girl, hugging her teddy bear close to her chest. It was almost midnight, she's not supposed to be awake. "Hey babygirl, is everything okay?" He asked, "Come here, princess." He said, softening his voice and uncrossing his legs, waiting for her to sit on his lap.

"No, daddy... Not okay." The four year old girl said quietly, climbing on her father's lap and wrapping her arms around his neck, putting her teddy bear, Einstein, on the couch, next to them. "Bad dream." She murmured, even though she already forgot about it because she always felt so save when she was in that position.

Kurt sighed, kissing his daughter's forehead and pocketing his phone. Tina can wait with her story about her new job, his daughter was much more important than late night texts. She almost never had nightmares, so that's why when she did have, it meant that his little girl was under pressure or scared from something she didn't tell Kurt about. "How about you tell daddy what happened in that dream?"

"No, I want cuddles." She said, burying her head in Kurt's neck, taking in the familiar scent of her father. He always smelled like home. "Cuddles it is, then." Kurt whispered, smiling softly and wrapping his arms around his little princess. His little sunshine, the only thing that made him happy nowadays and the only reason he wakes up in a those cold mornings after a lonely night.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. He knew his little girl was already asleep, so he took out his phone and opened the text from Tina with a sigh, he should go to sleep, he has to work early tomorrow.

[00:02]

From: Tina xx

To: Kurtie

**Are you here?**

[00:03]

From: Kurtie

To: Tina xx

**Yeah, sorry. Annie woke up.**

[00:03]

From: Tina xx

To: Kurtie

**Oh, is everything okay?**

[00:05]

From: Kurtie

To: Tina xx

**Everything's okay, it was just a nightmare. So, you started to tell me about your new boss?**

[00:06]

From: Tina xx

To: Kurtie

**AKA Mr. Asshole.**

[00:06]

From: Kurtie

To: Tina xx

**Is he /that/ bad?**

[00:06]

From: Tina xx

To: Kurtie

**Oh, you have no idea. He's lucky he's handsome.**

[00:08]

From: Kurtie

To: Tina xx

**Then /don't complain/.**

[00:08]

From: Tina xx

To: Kurtie

**He's gay. I can complain.**

[00:08]

From: Kurtie

To: Tina xx

**How do you know?**

[00:08]

From: Tina xx

To: Kurtie

**Erica told me. He was a famous French model or something. Maybe you know him, Sebastian Smythe?**

[00:12]

From: Tina xx

To: Kurtie

**Kurt?**

[00:31]

From: Tina xx

To: Kurtie

**Is Annie okay?**

[00:34]

From: Kurtie

To: Tina xx

**Annie is fine, we'll talk tomorrow Tina 3**

[00:36]

From: Tina xx

To: Kurtie

**Okay, night Kurtie (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY. Oh my god, people actually read it? I mean? What? I? No? Yes? Oh my fucking god? THANK YOU. I'm so excited, I wanted to continue so bad! And I know, short chapters. But I PROMISE they willl be longer. Much longer. ;-; Sorry for not updating though, I was in Rhodes and god Greece is beautiful and it was so amazing. And the food I mean - Oh! The story! Right. Enjoy~**

**~Oh and for the guest who asked about where did Annie came from, adoption (: But don't worry, you will understand everything and every part about their life, baby steps~**

* * *

_"What are you thinking about?" He asked, running his soft fingers over Kurt's cheek. But Kurt still stared at the ceiling, and said nothing. He couldn't. So they were both quiet for a long moment, lying in the huge master bed in the fancy bedroom. And then he spoke again, his voice suddenly closer than before, whispering in Kurt's ear. "What's her name?" The voice asked, and Kurt closed his eyes as he felt a tear sliding down his cheek. "We haven't decided about a name yet." He whispered back, why did he have to mention her? To make everything even worse? "Her mother didn't name her." And then he felt the soft fingers trailing down to his waist, drawing invisible circles on his skin, and then it was hard to concentrate, to overthink, to feel guilty enough like he should. "Well, you said you love musicals. And so does he, right?" The voice whispered again, his lips slightly touching Kurt's ear. And Kurt couldn't find his own voice, he felt like he's under a trance – And if he'll say something, everything will be over. And he didn't want it to be over. So he nodded instead._

_"What about 'Annie', then?"_

"Eat your vegetables, princess." Kurt said with a sigh, it was the only thing that came to his mind after he noticed he didn't even listen to what his daughter had just said.

"No, daddy! You know that I hate them and especially the tom- tomata- to-" Annie stuttered, frowning as she tried to pronounce the right word. "Tomatoes." Kurt corrected, "And some people say that tomato is actually a fruit, you know?" Annie raised her eyebrow at that, it made everything different. She loved fruits. "Okay then, daddy! If it's a fruit I will eat the tomatas." She said with a grin, and Kurt chuckled, he should have tried that before.

He leaned against the kitchen counter, his eyes fixed on his daughter, but his thoughts? They weren't exactly there. They were completely out of his small apartment, out of New York city.

And it drove him crazy. He couldn't focus, he couldn't stop thinking about it, about _him_. And Kurt is a person who hates being distracted from what he does, from work, from his daughter; he always has to be under control and focused. That's why he hated to be in that position. Because he couldn't do nothing about it, there was nothing to fix, nothing to break, and yet, he couldn't stop thinking, wondering, and he was frustrated. So frustrated, that his secretary, Luz, had to cancel all his meetings for today because she insisted something is wrong with him and she was worried.

Three days passed since Tina's text. And for three days, that name was on his mind and it didn't plan on leaving soon.

Sebastian Smythe.


End file.
